My Little Bee
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: During truth or dare, Orihime dares Ichigo to kiss Yoruichi. Since he doesn't want to kiss her he has to strip but Soifon stops him because she knew he didn't kiss her so it wouldn't hurt her. Soifon ends up running into the fierce weather but is eventually found by Yoruichi. Feelings will be discovered, what will happen? Soifon x Yoruichi, Ichigo x no one XD


**I've been obsessed over Bleach lately so I decided to write a fic on one of my favorite pairings. I think I might be in love with Soifon myself though ;A; Of course it's one sided since she loves Yoruichi. Anyway tell me what you think and enjoy xp**

It was a rainy and stormy night in the human world. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Yoruichi and Soifon were stuck at Kisuke's house. Soifon had come to the human world to visit Yoruichi while she left Omaeda in charge of the second division. They were currently playing a game of truth or dare.

"Do you have a crush on Ichigo?" Rukia asked Orihime since it was her turn.

"Not anymore, I used to!" Orihime put on a cheesy smile.

Now it was Orihime's turn.

"Ok, Ichigo truth or dare?" Orihime asked.

"Dare." Ichigo hesitated.

"I dare you to kiss Yoruichi on the lips." Orihime said plainly.

"W-WHAT!?" Ichigo jumped up.

Soifon had a terrifying death glare aiming at Ichigo. Ichigo had no other choice though. They decided before the game that if someone refuses to answer or complete the dare they would have to strip. Not just one piece of clothing but completely naked.

Ichigo slowly moved over to Yoruichi and hesitated for moment.

"Woooo, go for it!" Kisuke cheered.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped.

Ichigo found out about Soifon's romantic feelings for Yoruichi not that long ago. Even though he can be stubborn at times he didn't want to hurt Soifon.

Ichigo moved in slowly towards Yoruichi's lips. He glanced over to Soifon and noticed that she was holding back tears. Yoruichi was completely accepting and willing to let Ichigo kiss her.

Ichigo turned his head to the side not wanting to do the dare.

"Awwwww..." Orihime groaned disappointed.

"Now you have to get naked Ichigo!" Rukia was lying on the floor laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Geez, I know." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Ichigo started by taking his top off, this exposed his abbs. He then slowly moved his hands to his jeans and started to pull them down slowly.

"Stop!" Soifon yelled.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"He shouldn't have to do this. I know he didn't kiss you because he felt sorry for me." Soifon blushed and turned around.

"What do you mean Soifon?" Yoruichi questioned.

"I'm sorry." Soifon whispered as she bolted out the door.

"WAIT!" Yoruichi stood up and yelled reaching her hand out.

The front door shut before Yoruichi could do anything about it.

"I'll go get her." Ichigo prepared to find her.

"No I will. But tell me why she's upset." Yoruichi demanded.

"I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you. Soifon needs to tell you herself. Now go find her." Ichigo replied.

Yoruichi walked out the door only to be blasted by freezing cold rain and wind. It didn't help that she was only wearing her usual attire.

Yoruichi imagined how Soifon felt at the moment. All alone crying and curled in a corner. Yoruichi shook her head and ran through the streets hoping to find her. Yoruichi's hands were almost frozen solid already.

She ran and ran but the rain was getting heavier and the wind got stronger. Yoruichi had been running for at least half an hour. She knew Soifon couldn't be that far away. Suddenly Yoruichi came to a hault. She had noticed a figure in a alleyway to her left. She couldn't see well through the rain so she ran towards the person. As she got closer to the person she realized that it was Soifon. As she though, Soifon was crying all curled up.

"SOIFON!" Yoruichi yelled out to her.

When Yoruichi reached her she embraced her in a tight hug.

"Go away." Soifon sobbed.

Yoruichi just tighten her embrace even harder.

"No way little bee. What's wrong." Yoruichi asked sincerely.

"I can't tell you. If I do you'll probably hate me." Soifon cried even louder.

Yoruichi pulled away from the hug and slapped Soifon across the face without warning.

"Soifon, if it's making you this unstable you need to tell me. Don't you trust me?" Yoruichi asked, her hands now rested on Soifon's shoulders.

"I'm in love." Soifon was being honest

"I see, with Ichigo right? That must be why you didn't want us to kiss." Yoruichi came to the wrong conclusion.

"No!" Soifon stood up and clenched her fists.

The rain had now turned into hail, the wind had gotten even stronger, now lighting could be seen in the distance and thunder was roaring loudly.

"That makes sense, if only I realized it sooner. I didn't think anyone would love someone like me." Yoruichi said.

"You mean you don't hate me?" Soifon was confused.

"Come on, let's go back to my place for now." Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi stood up and grabbed Soifon's hand. She pulled her along as they ran through the hail. Soifon didn't bother resisting as she got pulled along. They ran for about five minutes before they reached Yoruichi's home.

Yoruichi pulled Soifon inside when she had unlocked her door.

"Since when did you have a house in the human world?" Soifon asked.

"For a while now. A girl needs her privacy after all" Yoruichi winked causing Soifon to blush.

"Now, the bathroom's down the hall to the left so have a shower and get cleaned up. Then we'll talk." Yoruichi smiled.

"Okay." Soifon headed to the bathroom.

Soifon undressed her uniform and started the shower up. She then got in the shower and started to wash her body with Yoruichi's soap. When she was halfway through her shower the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"Sorry but I thought I'd bring you a change of clothes for you. They might be a bit big though." Yoruichi said entering the room.

"Ok, thank you Yoruichi-sama." Soifon thanked her.

Thank god that there was a curtain covering Soifon. She would probably die if Yoruichi saw her naked.

After a few minutes in the shower Soifon turned the shower off and put the clothes that Yoruichi brought her. They were bigger since Soifon was fairly small. In both area actually...

She headed out to Yoruichi's living room where she found her watching T.V while sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" Soifon asked.

"Why would I leave you there? Besides, you're the only person that's said they love me." Yoruichi smirked.

Soifon just stood there embarrassed, not knowing what to say.

"Come here." Yoruichi patted the spot next to her.

Soifon had no hesitation on taking her up on her offer. She sat down next to Yoruichi flustered.

"Now about what you said earlier-" Yoruichi started.

"I know you don't feel the same way. I just can't get over my feelings for you. I guess rejection might help me get over you. I'm relieved I told you." Soifon smiled slightly.

"Soifon, I'm not rejecting you." Yoruichi said seriously.

"I know you don't- wait, WHAT!?" Soifon's eyes went wide.

"Like I said, no one has ever showed me love before. I mean I have friends that care for me but no one has cared for me like you do." Yoruichi admitted.

"But do you actually love me back?" Soifon still wasn't sure.

"Yes. You made me realize it. The trust and devotion you already give me makes me love you back. And so does the way you always worry and think about me. Thank you Soifon."

Soifon had no idea what to say. She couldn't believe what was happening. Soifon hugged Yoruichi tightly as tears started running down her face. She linked her hands behind Yoruichi's neck.

"Hey, there's no need to cry." Yoruichi said softly.

Yoruichi held Soifon by the cheeks forcing her to look into Yoruichi's eyes.

"I love you Soifon." Yoruichi said before pulling her into a kiss.

Soifon could feel all the passion Yoruichi was putting into the kiss. She started kissing Yoruichi back as Yoruichi pushed her onto her back. Soifon could see the lust in Yoruichi's eyes. They were kissing at a slower pace but it was still getting intense.

Yoruichi moved her left hand onto Soifon's breast. This caused Soifon to gasp at the contact. Yoruichi started massaging Soifon's breast through her clothing. Yoruichi's other hand rested on Soifon's thigh. Yoruichi then started tracing her hand along Soifon's body causing her to shiver. Soifon's body was smaller and not as feminine as Yoruichi's.

"Take your top off." Yoruichi demanded.

The way Yoruichi demanded Soifon turned her on and she could feel a damp patch growing between her legs.

Soifon took her top off as demanded. She had a pink bra on with white polka-dots.

"My, I didn't think you wear cute underwear." Yoruichi teased.

Soifon just turned her head away embarrassed. Yoruichi then took her own top off revealing her black, lacy bra. Soifon just eyed her breasts looking at how perfect they are.

"Instead of just looking you can touch." Yoruichi whispered seductively.

Soifon flipped Yoruichi over so that she was on her back on the couch. Soifon wasted no time and started massaging Yoruichi's breasts roughly.

"Mmmmm" Yoruichi moaned.

Yoruichi then unclipping her bra strap. Her breasts were the perfect size and shape. Soifon continued her attack on Yoruichi. She then replaced one of hands with her mouth on Yoruichi's breast. She sucked on her breast and bit it gently causing Yoruichi to moan more.

"Mmmmm, I never knew you could be so rough." Yoruichi said.

This just turned Soifon on even more. Yoruichi then took her pants off quickly wanting more pleasure. Her panties matched her black, lacy bra,.

Soifon then moved one of her hands onto Yoruichi's thigh and rubbed up and down softly. neck. Soifon took her mouth off of Yoruichi's breast and placed kisses on her. Yoruichi just shut her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure that she was receiving. Soifon then moved her mouth from Yoruichi's neck and moved it to her mouth. She thrusted her tongue into Yoruichi's mouth. Yoruichi kissed back roughly as their tongues fought. Soifon moved her hand onto Yourichi's pussy and stroked it through Yoruichi's wetness on her panties.

"Ahhhhh" Yoruichi moaned a bit louder.

Soifon pulled Yoruichi's panties down and teased her clit.

"Please Soifon!" Yoruichi begged.

Soifon didn't want to be mean to the woman she loved so she wasted no time. She plunged two fingers into Yoruichi's dripping wet pussy. She started thrusting in and out fast. Yoruichi let out a loud moan and started to buckle against Soifon's hand. Yoruichi gripped onto Soifon's hips tightly as she continued to moan.

Soifon found her other hand playing with her own clit that was dripping wet. She plunged two fingers in and out of her own pussy and started to moan. Soifon knew it wouldn't take long for her to come. She could also tell that Yoruichi was close to her limit. Soifon tried picking up the speed of her fingers and went even faster.

"AHHHHHHH" Yoruichi moaned loudly.

Soifon was trying to contain her moaning but it wasn't working well.

"AHHHHH, SOIFON!"

"YORUICHI-SAMA!"

They both came yelling each others names. Soifon put her weight on Yoruichi and entwined their hands together. She rested her head in Yoruichi's neck, breathing in her scent.

"I really love you Yoruichi." Soifon whispered.

"I love you too. You're my little bee." Yoruichi smiled.

Meanwhile...

"Where the hell are those girls!?" Kisuke complained.

"I know exactly where they are..." Ichigo smirked.

"Rukia and Orihime had also headed out somewhere. God knows what they're doing." Kisuke said.

Ichigo just started drooling knowing what Rukia and Orihime were doing as well. Blood was now dripping everwhere out of Ichigo's nose. A few minutes later he passed out of blood loss.

"ICHIGO!? I'LL CALL AN AMBULENCE!" Kisuke rushed.

When the ambulance came Ichigo was rushed off to hospital and only Kisuke was left.

"I'm so lonely!" Kisuke cried.


End file.
